matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eycestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Neo page. It will be helpful to go through the Manual of Style. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:47, August 5, 2011 Welcome Hello here! If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this place can definately do with some help. I can't get much time to work on the Scene Index of The Matrix Reloaded page. I have the movie (Reloaded) on my PC. I can get the images from them if you just post a message on my Talk page [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back I too have been unable to come here for the very same reasons... Again, tell me if you make a page and need some images from either Reloaded or Revolutions!! [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 04:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Error spelling kk, thank you =) Sclera1 08:16, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey there darkFuture, because i am not available here most of the time as well as feeling a bit tired from the duties, i was wondering if you could replace me as the admin for the matrix wikia. I think you would do a great job due to your record on the Sonic New Wikia etc. i'll still contribute but not as much as before. It don't think i can carry out being an admin for this wikia right now. I can give it to someone else if you don't want it. cheers =) Sclera1 08:04, June 27, 2012 (UTC) thats fine... =) Sclera1 07:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations I've come out of semi-retirement to congratulate you on joining our illustrious (if not always very active!) ranks. I appreciate the time and effort you've put into the Wiki so far, and wish you luck and all the best for the future; so to mark your appointment, I've made a new wordmark which you should now see at the top of every page. If you ever need a hand, give me a shout and I should get the message: to some degree I regret not being able to be more active, but at the same time I know what contributions I've made in the past. In either case, I know that you'll make a capable admin and will be more than up to the task. Once again, congrats! --xensyriaT 20:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ok =) Sclera1 04:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) For what it's worth, you don't need to convert American spelling to British. Rumor is a proper American spelling while Rumour is a proper British spelling. Especially given that the Matrix is an American film (and moreso that the article I wrote about my character, as an American), I feel that not adding a "u" is satisfactory. Neoteny 19:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I need your help bad. Hey Scorguy unfairly block me and when I try to talked to him about it her extend it even though acording to this. Notification details Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Sacorguy79. Reason given: Cross-wiki stalking over previous ban Start of block: 01:40, July 16, 2012 Expiry of block: 01:40, August 13, 2012 Intended blockee: Sonamyfan666 Block ID: #8905 Current IP address: 24.211.33.121 You can contact Sacorguy79 or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Which comes from the wiki I can contact him and talk to him about the block is there anything you can do to help. Thanks alot I really mean it thanks.Sonamyfan666 (talk) 02:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello. This is a great wiki by the way for a great movie trilogy. Can you help me with the Persephone Page? I would like to make the template for the Exile character Template Image smaller. The Template that is used right now has the image of Persephone that too big for a page like that. Is it possible to make the template except smaller images without leaving the red outline free space? Thanks. Peazeract (talk) 07:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Related videos Hey, I've been contacted about the possibility of adding a "Related Videos" section to the wiki, as seen on many other wikis (e.g. fallout.wikia.com) between "Recent Wiki Activity" and "Latest photos". What do you reckon? --xensyriaT 23:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers for the feedback, I've asked him to add it. As you say, hopefully it will improve with time. --xensyriaT 22:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sonicfan008 Look at the Wiki activity. Sonicfan008 put porn up on SNN. TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I remember hearing about "MS" on the don't feed the trolls policy forum. Same user? Also, you're welcome (for notifying you.) TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Yep. And just out of curiosity, do you know who the user Admiral said he/she was most likely a sockpuppet of? TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't mean to...sorry. TheAwesomefroggy (talk) 03:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview Quote Question: How do you feel about becoming Featured User? "I'm very excited, but also a little nervous admittedly since this is my first time becoming a Featured User. I am endlessly grateful for those who decided to give me this chance." # 1. Q) When did you first join Sonic News Network? :A) I joined the SNN on May 14, 2010. # 2. Q) What attracted you to the site? :A) I was an avid viewer of the site. I used the SNN to keep me updated on the Sonic franchise, specifically the video games. I first became an editor here when I made a huge update on the Bentley Jones article. # 3. Q) Who were your first friends on the wiki? :A) I was very shy when I first joined SNN. I first interacted with Moon the Hedgehog and SirLinkalot96, but both interactions were very brief. I started to warm up after I commented on a few blogs, and was befriended by Spanishechidna, Amyroselove, and JaketheHedgehog. After that, my relationships with the users of SNN expanded spontaneously, helping me to become more open with the community. # 4. Q) What's your favorite Sonic game? :A) I've favored Sonic Battle for several years because it was easy to carry around with me, helped time go by quickly when I was bored, and has a great plot. The Sonic Riders series currently has my highest loyalty though. # 5. Q) Who's your favorite Sonic character? :A) Silver the Hedgehog. I can connect with this character very well. I admire his abilities, personality, motives... Yeah, just about everything about him. His theme song, "Dreams of an Absolution", only strengthened my support of him. I'm hoping to see Silver in the main series more often. # 6. Q) What was the first Sonic game you ever played? :A) This is a hard one. It was either Sonic Advance, or Sonic Adventure 2. Both were excellent games in their own rights, though I might lean towards SA2. # 7. Q) Who or what first introduced you to the Sonic franchise? :A) I recall one of my cousins was showing a few Sonic games to me years ago. He was a pretty big Sonic fan, so it naturally rubbed off on me since I often played his Sonic games with him. We always had a blast racing each other in City Escape and Green Forest, as well as raising our own Chao and pitting them against each other. # 8. Q) Have you ever made a Sonic fan-character? :A) I actually have several fan characters, but I'll just discuss one of them. My main FC is Alter the Wolf, also known as the Protector of Chaos. I'm currently remastering his story on my deviantART account. I'm hoping to gain a following with my stories so that I can be a writer for the Sonic series, and maybe a voice actor too. # 9. Q) What are your other interests? :A) I'm a big fan of music in general. My favorite musician in and out of the Sonic series is Bentley Jones. He has been an extreme inspiration for me to pursue a career in music, but I'm not too sure if I would be quite successful on that path. I'm currently practicing my writing skills on deviantART, and I'm thinking of becoming a graphic designer too. It would be cool to be able to design my own characters and do requests for those that can't do so themselves. :I am also a fan of the Matrix Trilogy, which indulged me to edit at the Matrix Wiki where I also administrate. # 10. Q) Do you have any hopes or ambitions for your time on SNN? :A) I'm hoping that I can stick around for a very long time, but life has a funny way of changing one's course. I deeply care for the community, and I will always continue to do my best to ensure that we remain united and fair to all of our hardworking users. I've accomplished a lot during my time here on SNN. Looking back at my past on here have shown me just how much I have become more experienced and dedicated to the site. It has been a most splendid journey for me. And there's the interview.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 01:54, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats man! --xensyriaT 14:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! :) 16:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Bots hi, hows it going? =) i was wondering, what is involved in making the bot you made? and i was wondering, if its not too much trouble to set one up for a general wikia that I constructed? cheers =) whoops sorry, sig Sclera1 (talk) 11:14, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Hi, I was thinking about trying to work on a vaguely festive new featured article for the main page, and remembered that the Second Renaissance had a Christmas scene (which I think is supposed to represent the first matrix). I've made a new article called Paradise Matrix, and was hoping you could take a look and make any edits for any mistakes I haven't noticed. Cheers! --xensyriaT 04:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, much appreciated! I'll update the main page once I've made the redlinked articles. :) --xensyriaT 00:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Finally got around to it, and the front page is updated. It would be cool to edit another article to replace it, maybe sometime early next year if you're interested; do you have any thoughts for articles that might do? Also, is it me or are there more vandals at the moment? --xensyriaT 05:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, sounds good, we haven't had a Matrix Online article yet. The restyling sounds good too, and a more lively front page might help with get more editors to stick around, which is definitely a problem, but not one I really know how to solve. Do you have any ideas? --xensyriaT 00:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I guess so, and it's bound to happen some time! The poll idea's a good one, definitely something to add to any new front page redesign, and I wonder if switching to the new forum system with an "introduce yourself" subforum/thread for new editors mentioned in the welcome message might help too. --xensyriaT 12:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::True, but nothing ventured and all that; I've made the change and added chat too, but it'll take a while to get used to these "Discussions about..." sections at the bottom of the page for me at least. And yeah, the welcome message, community portal etc. could all definitely be updated, and I'll keep an eye out for things I like on other wikis. No complaints here if you make it more like the Tron main page. :) --xensyriaT 04:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Looks awesome! Hope you don't mind I put all the left boxes into the same column to start the right column at the top too, and also removed the category (if only there was a way to remove the category bar completely). I can't wait to see the community messages too! --xensyriaT 03:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Never mind about the cat bar, and thanks for trying. I don't personally see much blank space on the main page any more (though I do use a certain addon... screenshot of what I see here), but I trust your judgement when it comes to design, and a poll definitely sounds a good idea to boost participation; a slider or video could work too (though I can't think of a particularly matrixy way to use them). As for the community messages (looks good btw!), I didn't notice it to begin with below hotspots on , but I made it fill the width of MediaWiki:Community-corner, and edited the link the update box gives to The Matrix Wiki:Community Messages, which transcludes the message like a template. I can't help feeling it's not what they'd designed it to be, but this way it's clear on its own page and still visible on the activity one; what do you think? Not really sure what kind of messages other wikis have, but how about the next one being about your redesign and a new years editor drive? --xensyriaT 03:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::P.S. Could you make another picture when you've got time in the same style as the "purpose", "featured article" etc. ones saying "welcome" for new users? I've updated the welcome message to use your glowing border, but the wordmark would make it look awesome. --xensyriaT 20:27, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I think it only balances by chance on my screen because I'd removed the ads, and we can't assume that everyone blocks them. Even if they do, I agree that a poll on the main page would be great to encourage participation, as you say, which is more important than how it looks to me. Adding a Neo pic to the welcome message would be good too, and what do you think about using one of Morpheus for unregistered IPs, and maybe Smith for the wikia staff message (or is that unfair on them? ;) Oh, and we could possibly use the "new on the wiki" forum too to add notifications on the top right; can you think of a pic that would fit the theme to replace the current speech bubbles? --xensyriaT 02:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks! :) Your poll idea is the ideal first poll I think (you could add the Animatrix in there as an oddball one too if you like), as they're the basis of the whole franchise and are something people are bound to have strong opinions on. The Oracle is an awesome idea too! My mistake on the board: Board:News and Announcements is probably the right one to use, but if a thread on any board is highlighted (checkbox to the left of the preview and post buttons), it's then listed in the notification area at the top right of every page (which has the speech bubbles I was talking about); I think every visitor here will get a number of unread notifications there if we use highlighted threads, and we could perhaps use that for smaller things than Community Message updates... the more ways they're notified the better IMO! --xensyriaT 05:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Progressing The welcome pic is perfect thanks. I also liked what I thought you meant, having a picture of Neo (or Morpheus/Smith) to the left, like you added to the Purpose section on the main page, but it works fine without another pic too. My bad being unclear about the welcome message, and also the notification picture! I stumbled on this wiki which had highlighted forum post notifications and a custom pic (in their case the hero's head) instead of the speech bubbles on the rest of wikia. When I asked about the notifications, they gave me the code to change the bubbles pic. I've updated to a cookie for now (an Oracle reference ofc ;) if you don't see it you might have to clear the cache or something (took a while to display for me even after clearing my cache) as it's done through css. And congrats on the poll, it's taking off pretty fast too (I voted Matrix 1) :D --xensyriaT 05:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The Morpheus pics look good, and I don't think it needs to be an official pic for messages, so long as it looks good (but why's he got four red pills and only one blue?) :D :I'm going to take a break for a few days now, but I've got a few plans like updating the Community Portal, and adding wiki projects (e.g. Images to get high quality pics, add missing images etc; Animatrix/Comics to work on those articles; Actors, and so on for pretty much anything new existing! users might be interested in) and a roadmap for things to be done across the whole wiki, which I hope to add before the new year. :It looks like Reloaded is catching up in the poll too, but I'm kinda rooting for the Animatrix as an underdog; hopefully it'll get a few more votes in the next few days! :Hope you have a good Christmas, and all the best for the New Year too! --xensyriaT 13:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. Check out MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon; I've finally added the red and blue pills to the side of the welcome box, though in a different way than we'd originally planned. Drop me a message when take a look! --xensyriaT 18:35, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks, it'll hopefully get a few. :) --xensyriaT 21:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Recent Spam No problem; glad I could help. Jeyo (talk) 22:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Action/function categories Hi DarkFuture. I created the page Deletion, as there was a redlink in an article and it seemed to be an appropriate page, but I'm not sure which categories should be assigned to it. Perhaps there could be a category titled "Functions" or "Actions"? I'm not sure what else would fit. Thanks, Jeyo (talk) 03:32, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :(Thanks!) Ah, okay. --Jeyo (talk) 03:43, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::P --Jeyo (talk) 03:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Phones or Telephone? Hey DarkFuture; Jeyo again. I was just looking through the page and decided to create telephone. I had not realized, however, that the article Phones already existed. As "telephone" is the more correct/official term (and the article is, in all modesty, written better,) I think the phones article should be deleted to make way for the new one. Just thought I'd present the idea/problem for your analysis. Thanks! --Jeyo (talk) 08:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks again :D Jeyo (talk) 19:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Caption Punctuation Hi DarkFuture, it's Jeyo (again). I was wondering this time what the rules are for periods in image captions. On wikis like Wookieepedia and Brickipedia, captions are left without peroids, which is how I usually do it. I'm not sure which way to do it here, though, as I'm seeing a lot of captions with periods and a lot of them without. Inconsistency bugs me, even with tiny things like this. :P Jeyo (talk) 20:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Privileges and Sonic Fan Hello DarkFuture. First I would like to say thank you for your help a while ago with the Persephone page. She is one of my favorite chracters and I love editing her page and the whole wiki to make this site look more fantastic than it already is. I would like to ask you DarkFuture is I can become an admin on this wiki? I love the series so much and I love this wiki just as such and I will continue to contribute to this wiki everyday if and when I have the chance. I would like to help expand this wikia and make this wiki look more incredible. I would like to edit the stub template and make the template of the stub have an image and quote from the one of the films along with the usual "This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it." I also plan on writing biographies for all of the actors throughout the series much like the Carrie-Anne Moss Page and of course add more information to the wiki in general. Thank you DarkFuture and I hope you consider. Also, I see you are a Sonic fan. I am also a Sonic fan and I have been since I was young. My favorite Sonic game is Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Genesis. I also like Sonic Adventure for the Dreamcast. I just recently played and beat Sonic Generations. Did you play it? It was very good. I love how we play as both modern and classic Sonic on fan-favorite levels throughout Sonic's history. I read your favorite game is Sonic Battle. That is my favorite handheld Sonic game. Did you every play Knuckles Chaotix or Sonic R? So this section is letting you know I am also a Sonic fan and maybe we can discuss more about Sonic and the Matrix? Thank you again DarkFuture. Peazeract (talk) 02:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re : Thank you for your reply and I understand your decline. Either way, I am still going to contribute everyday and be a good user on this wiki. Sorry for the large gap in me not editing here. For the last few months I was under negotiations for movie to a new location at where I'm from. But now I'm settled in and able to contribute daily. I already told others about how great this wiki is and I still want to this wiki to look awesome. So I will still edit, create, and contribute everyday and maybe hopefully in a few months or so, there will be rearrangements. Also, I love the soundtrack of Sonic R especially the song "Back in Time" or the Regal Ruins course. I also like the music from the new-generation Sonic games like the song that is played while you are fighting against Perfect Choas in Sonic Adventure and I also like the City Escape song. Sonic has great music in his games. Peazeract (talk) 16:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for the reply and I will continue to contribute everyday. This wiki will be more awesome than it already is. : Another thing, did you like Sonic The Hedgehog (PS3/360 version)? I thought it was pretty good. The levels were fine and the music was there (especially "Dreams of Absolution"). Why did not many people like it? People said there were glitches and control and camera problems. I admit, there were a few glitches I did not like and the camera was a little off. There was also many long load screens and I did not really like the adventure fields. But the action stages were great. Why didn't many people this game? : Peazeract (talk) 05:46, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Quotes Oh sorry for me creating those pages. I thought that since other wikis have taglines and quotes as separate pages I thought this wiki should have some but no you're right. Deletion of my pages may be necessary. Thank you for letting me know for the separate quote pages ends now. Peazeract (talk) 19:28, February 5, 2013 (UTC) XScreenSaver, Sonic and Michael Jackson, User Inforbox, and Progress Hello again DarkFuture. It's been a while. Anyway, one unknown wiki contributor created a useless page called XScreenSaver and I cannot deleate it since I have yet to become an admin. Is it possible you can deleate it? Also, I just found out that Sonic's shoes were inspired by Michael Jackson. You, being a Sonic fan, can you tell me how that is ture? I find it interesting and I would like to know more about it. I have played Sonic The Hedgehog 3 throughout my childhood years and now they announced that Michael Jackson's music was in the game. I went to YouTube and listen to song/stage music comparisons and there are unbelievebly similar. Did you know about this? I am also thinking about making a user infobox similar to how many other wiki sites have one like Wookiepedia, Marvel Database and the DC Database. Would you think this wiki could use a User infobox like others? Thank you again and actor information and character expansions are coming soon like a full summary for Trinity for the Page. Peazeract (talk) 19:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Religion within The Matrix and Others Thank you for your reply and I'll continue to keep up the good work. I am sure that you know that The Matrix Trilogy is a really religious set of films with the Wachowskis placing in many religious parallels intentionally, they are Catholic. For years I talked with many others about how the Trilogy is a very religious set filma as how the first film was all Christian, and the final two films was many different religious faiths blended into two films. So in the end during Neo's final duel with Smith, Smith is the devil no matter how you look at it (because of how he wanted to control the matrix and make it his own similar to how Lucifer wanted to control heaven and instead he took a piece of heaven down to another world he created, Hell) and Neo is your savior for whatever religious faith you are affiliated with. (Neo is Jesus, Buddha, Allah, e.t.c.) Your savior is fighting against the Devil in one final battle. I am wondering DarkFuture if I can create a page to place information about the religious parallels The Matrix Series has when it comes to characters, plot, story, and settings (Zion is obviously linked to Mount Zion in the Bible). I will talk about comparisons, things that have been changed, and things that are very similar. I know some of the character pages have like a "Symbolism" section near the bottom of their page, if I can make another pages specifically for the religious aspects and symbolism behind many things within the series, the information can be expanded. I wanted to ask you first so that I may have permission like the user infobox that will be created. May I create the page? Also, can you review the page of "Chateau Showdown" and see if the photos within that article seem the right size. I was told that having them be smaller in size may be better but I disagree and argue that having them in average size, like they are now, make the page stand out, look better, and have readers keep on reading the page and visiting the article similar to a newspaper article. Does having small photos next to lots of text look out of place? Thank you again DarkFuture. Peazeract (talk) 00:56, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya no one seems to b able 2 tell me y neo calls agent smith "the Wizard".. can u help?WISECHILE (talk) 21:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) WISECHILE (talk) 21:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) mayb I mis heard its when smith is chasing neo - neo takes the phone from then I think he says "its the wizard" not its smith..its driven me crazy 4 years..pls pls helpWISECHILE (talk) 21:23, April 8, 2013 (UTC) yes it was in 1st film having probs accessing yr repliesWISECHILE (talk) 21:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) its after the fight in train station he's running he takes a phone then I think he says "its the wizard" if I have the line wrong pls let me kno WISECHILE (talk) 21:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi again am finding it easier to use chat option if u can join me for more immediate responseWISECHILE (talk) 21:56, April 8, 2013 (UTC) any luck finding it??WISECHILE (talk) 22:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) YEAH I'm not going mad..LOL look 4ward to having this cleared up 4 me thank u soooo muchWISECHILE (talk) 22:07, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Subtitles was a good idea..he doesnt say its the wizard he says Mr Wizard & I think he was refering to tank not smith..I have no idea y he suddenly calls tank Mr wizard..mayb coz tank can magic doors etc.. I suppose that makes sense..what do u think?WISECHILE (talk) 22:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Video clipping tool Hey DarkFuture, I hope life is treating you well. We are currently running a test with a video clipping tool (done in partnership with a company called Anyclips) and have 3 Matrix movies available, so I wanted to get in touch to see if you would be interested in testing it out. The tool allows admins to create clips of specific scenes and moments and embed them on their wikis. Anyclip has developed the tool and is providing the content. All clips will be available immediately for your wiki, and still available once the test is over. Would you be interested in testing out the tool? I’ve written out detailed instructions here and can give you access via your email address. Part of this test is for us to gain a better understanding of users’ interest in creating clips. Let me know if you would like to try it out and I can provide you with a log in, as well as further instructions. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Matrix Timeline Hi there. A few hours ago I created a discussion page for Operation Dark Storm. This is because I have noticed that the years are confusing. Operation Dark Storm stated on the page it took place in 2095. However in the Machine War page it states that it started in 2139 and I'm assuming that Operation Dark Storm took place in 2141 because of a review on youtube that stated that the machines took most of Europe and half of Africa. I propose a solution for this: A timeline page. I wish I had the time to actually write it all out (in college with like 5 assignments to do) but I'm sure others would contribute. The years are confusing as well when it says when the war ended. Either use the Zion year or use the A.D. year it confuses those who have never seen the Matrix (I have all of them including the animatrix). I was trying to start a discussion about the year situtation. I haven't seen a timeline on the matrix wika if there is one. 22:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sean Featured User Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? # 1. Q) Beyond her similarities to someone we all know, how do you feel about Sticks the Badger? # 2. Q) With the most recent information released about Sonic Boom, what are your thoughts on the game? # 3. Q) How do you feel about Sonic toys? # 4. Q) LEGO Sonic videogame; thoughts? # 5. Q) What's your favorite season, and why? # 6. Q) What's your favorite outdoor activity? # 7. Q) What's your favorite indoor activity (that you can actually talk about)? # 8. Q) What do you think of the upcoming "Transformers: Age of Extinction" movie? # 9. Q) What's your favorite sport? How would you feel about a Sonic game based on that sport? # 10. Q) When it comes to video games, what would you consider an "old shame"? Copy-paste these questions to my- nevermind, you've done this often enough. Just don't forget to answer the "how do you feel" quote question.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 11:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Eycestar.. I posted a comment and forgot to log in beforehand. Is there any way to take that comment down or hide my IP? thanks M1ch43L 10100 (talk) 03:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC)M1ch43L 10100 Featured User (Again) Just to clarify, I've kinda been all over the place; have you already planned or done the interview with.... GraveEclipse, I think he changed his name to?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 10:04, March 11, 2015 (UTC)